fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayorran Naendri
Ayorran Naendri 'is the strongest of the S-Class mages in Lion Mane and by assciation its Guild Ace. He is also accredited with being the strongest mage in the guild next to Vifor Aisori, the guild's master, whom he is a former student of. He also grew up alongside Quadau Edomira and Skare Souyen in the streets of Amona Town where they lived as before Vifor took them into the guild. Upon first joining Lion Mane, Ayorran demonstrated exceptional potential at becoming a mage. He greatly excelled in Fire Magic and was deemed a prodigy at it early on in his training. He also developed a heated childhood rivalry with Quadau Edomira who was rather jealous of both his success and popularity within the guild. Because of his talents he has come to be commonly recognized as the '''Flaming Blue Maned Lion '(ブルータテガミライオンをフレーミング, Burūtategamiraion o furēmingu). This is due to his skills with fire manipulation and his long blue hair. Appearance Ayorran is a pale skinned young man with a compact body build. He has dark blue eyes and matching dark blue colored hair as well. His hair is very long and runs all the way down his back as he refuses to cut it. In order to prevent his hair from tripping him up, Ayorran will wear it in the style of a pony-tail. As mentioned before, Ayorran's hair is part of the reason why he is known as the Flaming Blue Maned Lion. Ayorran is the type of guy to usually want to show his emotions with facial expressions. He almost never smiles and if he does he will never do so widely, only revealing a smug grin as a means to insult others with his arrogant ways. Ayorran's attire is believed by others to be very old fashioned and traditional. Usually he can be seen wearing garbs which are brown, white, black, red, and gold in color. Around his waist he wears a white sash with a blue belt around it. Under his garbs he can be seen sporting a black long-sleeve undershirt with red trimmings. His footwear consists of dark blue sandals which match the belt tied around his waist. Personality Ayorran is viewed by the other mages of Lion Mane as both arrogant and stuck up as he almost never communicates with them. The only mage at the guild he ever answers to is Vifor Aisori due to his status as guild master. Rarely he will respond to Quadau Edomira who can be usually be found challenging him to a sparring match due to their 'intense' longstanding rivalry. Ayorran was also said to be at one point best friends with both Quadau and Skare Souyen before she was excommunicated from the guild. Once he attained the rank of a S-Class mage he then began to drift away from his friends and focus more on his training. Somehow, Ayorran still finds time for a relationship with his girlfriend. When not away on a job or training, Ayorran can usually be found within Lion Mane meditating. This is his favorite hobby and when he is meditating he prefers to be secluded from everyone. If he were to be interrupted while meditating then he would be very furious. Also, Ayorran is rarely angered and this one of his few pet peeves. Ayorran has been known to show little to no emotion. While his girlfriend comments that he is one of the sweetest people she has ever met, others know him as a cold and unenjoyable indvidual. This is ironic due to his great experience with using Fire Magic. Ayorran doesn't even anger when battling as he views all fights as either a sport or a learning experience, especially when he goes up against other mages of his caliber. Likewise, Ayorran enjoys a challenge and generally won't bother wasting time fighting against someone unless they are capable of beating him. History Ayorran was originally born and raised in Amona Town to two loving parents. In those days he was a warmhearted and delightful young boy with a bright future. This was until his parents cruely abandoned him in order to see fortune for themselves. Ayorran was then left with a void in his heart as he was now all alone. As a young child he then began to wander the streets of Amona Town. In order to survive he began stealing whatever he needed. One day he attempted to steal an apple from a merchant and was caught. Before he could reprimanded he was then freed by a young Skare Souyen. The two young children then escaped into the forests surrounding the town where they then began living together. Ayorran and Skare then started to work together as a team, stealing from the citizens and merchants of Amona Town. They were quickly seen as menaces by the town's population. Shopkeepers often sent job requests to the nearby Lion Mane guild offering rewards to mages who could apprehend the two mischievous children. In order to defend themselves from mages looking to capture them, Ayorran and Skare then began to learn magic on their own. They would use the woods as a training ground and use the mages of Lion Mane for target practice. One night while training both Ayorran and Skare then came across a frightened Quadau Edomira who was being attacked by a pack of wolves. The duo of novice wizards then attempted to use thier magic to save an endangered Quadau. The two almost failed in their attempts and they almost wound up becoming prey for the wolves themselves. After manging to rescue Quadau scathed, both Ayorran and Skare intergrated the fellow orphan and made their duo a trio. Together the three would hit the streets of Amona Town and continue to raid the citizens for what they owned day in and day out. Meanwhile enraged citizens continued to send job requests to Lion Mane to capture Ayorran, Skare, and Quadau. Guild master Vifor Aisori, now tired of the consecutive requests being sent in, decided that he would deal with the problem himself. The old mage then ventured out in the forests in which the three children lived and confronted them. Ayorran engaged Vifor in combat using the Fire Magic which he barely knew how to use. Vifor managed to effortlessly defeat him with the usage of his Earth Magic. After the battle Vifor then offered to take the three in and train them as mages of Lion Mane. An offer which Skare and Quadau immediately accepted. Ayorran on the other hand stubbornly denied the offer and continued to live out in the woods alone while his friends went on to begin mage training at Lion Mane. Vifor still refused to give up on Ayorran. He continued to visit the boy and each time he did so he would offer to take him into Lion Mane. Each Ayorran refused and he would also attempt to attack Vifor as a means of proving his skills to him. This caused both the old man and the boy to become a bit more determined to accomplish thier owns each time. Months passed by and Ayorran continued to hone his skills at wielding his Fire Magic all on his own. Eventually he felt that he was experienced enough to personally challenge Vifor to another match. Vifor accepted Ayorran's challenge under only one condition. If Ayorran lost then he would have to join Lion Mane. Needless to say the more seasoned Vifor defeated Ayorran and he was drafted into becoming a member of the guild. Upon becoming incorporated into Lion Mane, Ayorran was praised for his skills at wielding his fire. He was promptly put ahead both Quadau and Skare which deeply offended Quadau. This caused a drift in the friendship between the two boys and they quickly transformed into bitter rivals. Quadau would constantly appear before Ayorran and challenge him to sparring matches. Each time they went up against each other Ayorran would beat Quadau, remembering how he was always beaten by Vifor when he battled against him. When the three children, in their teenage years, were promoted to the rank of S-Class their relationship once again took another dive. Ayorran began to focus more on his training than his friendships with the other mages at Lion Mane. This led Quadau to believe that he was simply casting them all aside. In order to regain Ayorran's acknowledgement he then challenged him to a full on duel which would later leave him with vicious third degree burns on his legs. Ayorran was emotionally scarred by what he had done to his childhood friend. As a result he went completely antisocial. Synopsis Equipment 'Katana: '''A unnamed katana which Ayorran can always be seen carring on his right hip. It has a red and black colored hilt and a black colored sheath. It is of average size for a katana. When he meditates Ayorran will always place the sword in his lap. His katana is also the weapon he uses when performing his Sword Magic. Magic & Abilities 'Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Ayorran's primary fighting style which he uses in every battle he engages in. His fire spells usually consist of quick and rather destructive Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Is Ayorran's secondary fighting style which he uses to support his great swordsmanship skills. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Without using his Sword Magic, Ayorran is still nonetheless a tremendous sword wielder. He is complemented as one of the strongest swordsmen in the history of the Lion Mane Guild and if not the strongest. His swordplay has been described to be swift, direct, and overall rather deadly. Ayorran has been known to dispatch much weaker opponents easily with a simple slash from his katana. '''Hand to Hand Combatant: '''While fighting with his hands isn't exactly his forte, Ayorran is able to dish out basic punches and kicks out in a fight if given the chance. '''Enhanced Durability: '''In battle Ayorran has been shown to be able to sustain a great deal of damage. However like most humans any damage sustained over time will begin to slowly affect him as his stamina will deplete as he continues to fight on. Physically stronger opponents will be able to do a number to him while he will be able to hold his own against those who are equally matched with him or weaker. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In correspondance with his compact body build, Ayorran has been demonstrated as a physically strong individual. He has been able to pick up objects which are a little bit more than half his size. He even at one point lifted up Quadau Edomira and threw him while the two were sparring against each other. Trivia Category:Mages Category:Lion Mane Guild Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Weapon user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters with an Alias